Vehicles having off road capability, i.e., vehicles equipped with optional four-wheel drive and generally described as pickup trucks or sport utility vehicles (SUVs) are often equipped with a winch typically located in the vicinity of the front bumper. The winch can have a variety of uses but a common use is to assist the driver when getting the vehicle unstuck. The cable of the winch is played out and secured to a fixed object such as a tree and then the cable is rewound onto the winch to pull the vehicle out of its stuck condition.
A winch mounted to the front end of these vehicles is both desirable as an accessory and unsightly. Whereas these vehicles are designed to have a smooth flowing appearance that is deemed attractive, the placement of a winch that protrudes in front of the front bumper can be viewed as a blemish on an otherwise attractive vehicle.
Prior attempts at hiding the unattractive protruding winch have included the addition of a brush and grill guard. The guard is an arrangement of tubular members mounted in front of the hood and bumper that visually extends the front end of the vehicle. The winch and carrier is inset into this front end extension and reduces the impression of the winch simply being an add on item.
The brush and grill guard appearance is an improvement over the winch alone but it nevertheless is considered to detract from the vehicle's otherwise attractive appearance. Also, the typical construction of the guard involves the attachment of a side member at each side of the winch carrier. These side members are steel plates that are secured to the vehicle frame and extend forwardly of the bumper to provide a support for the tubular members and the winch carrier. The plates are sufficiently rigid to provide a rigid support for the tubes that extend laterally from the side members and are cooperatively shaped to provide the forwardly spaced guard over the front of the vehicle. Cross bars or tubes may extend between the side members as desired by the vehicle owner.
The appearance is an improvement as previously explained but the forwardly projected steel plates could be menacing. They are the point most likely to strike a post or wall and it is desirable to cover these protruding edges of the steel plates with an elastomer sleeve. Experience has shown, however, that the sleeves are easily torn or otherwise damaged and quickly are rendered unsightly and have to be replaced.
It is, accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide a brush and grill guard design that adds rather than detracts from the appearance of the vehicle. The design includes the steel plates and provides protective elastomer sleeves or strips for exposed edges but in a manner so as not to be readily damaged. The invention further provides an improvement to the manner of mounting a winch to the brush and grill guard.